Eternal Flame
by Team Cap
Summary: (Agencyshipping. One-Shot.) Two years felt like an eternity. Things changed. Things improved. Desire kept on igniting in her soul like an eternal flame. It would just kept on burning despite the pain and hardships she had gone through.


**I managed to write a fic that's not frantic yet another ship, lol. The :rock: suffering continues, I guess ^^'**

 **Anyway, this is basically what I got. Forget the last chapter of BW2 (hint: White holding the light stone). Then again, this isn't my idea. It belongs to Exvnir#3545 from discord. Words just flew into my head which is why I managed to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Not the idea but the story. Also, this is my first time writing Black and White, so... I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

Two years.

It felt like a lifetime.

Seasons came, seasons changed. It had come and went off. Things had changed. Things had improved.

But there were some things that never did. It would either take a while to change or not at all, depending on the person. It could be anything, really. A person's memory of a certain event. It could be one's past. It could be one's...

"Feelings." White mumbled, her lips curving into a small smile. She watched the young performer stood up straight, a grin curving into his lips. The boy reminded her of a certain trainer she met two years ago. They both shared the same passion in achieving their dreams. It may have its certain differences, but she knew...she could tell that the passion to achieve their dreams were still there, igniting deep within their spirits like an eternal flame. A fire that would kept on burning for all eternity.

It was a refreshing yet a familiar sight. It often gave her some mixed feelings. In one sense, she was happy, but in another, she was...sad. It was nostalgic. Saudade and sadness all huddling into her heart, gripping it with such emotions burning in her. She had never felt this way to anyone. It was a weird yet a good feeling. Missing someone did have its hurt factor, but if he ever did return, she hoped and prayed he would, she wouldn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, telling how much she meant to him. How much she missed him.

She was his friend.

Yet, he was the only one who was making her feel this way.

Desire. Sadness. Grievance. All in all it just felt nostalgic. The happy memories always brought a smile on her face, and she would cherish it for as long as she lived. But the thought of his disappearance was always enough to break her down into tears.

"Um... miss White?" The young lad asked, tilting his head to the side. Inquisitiveness lit up in his eyes. He had always observed her spacing out whenever she visited the studio. He did have a talk with her one time, and she managed to tell him that he and the new Unova champion had some similarities. He was honored, yet it made him feel like he was hurting her in some way. He took a deep breath. He shouldn't meddle with people's personal businesses anyways. "...are you alright?"

"Oh," White snapped out from her thoughts, blinking her eyes. An apologetic smile perked on her lips. "...i-it's nothing, Damian." She continued, her tone sounding a bit anxious. "Your performance is great. You managed to put enough feelings into it."

"Ah." Damian took a deep breath. His spiky, jet black hair bounced as he fixed his posture. "Well, I wanna be the best actor in Unova so... just doin' my job." He chuckled, his lips curving into a grin.

She could only smile and nod at the boy. He was young yet he had a lot of potential. It was odd. His grin reminded her of Black's.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ah, curse the sayings. It was all coming true.

Did it hurt? It really did.

It did every time she remembered anything that he liked. Anything. From his traits to his goals. His dreams. His aspirations. Even through his yelling.

She took a deep breath, letting the wind touch her face. Her hair swaying along with it.

Arceus. She missed him. He was always in her mind every day. It hurt. It was nostalgic. It was...

" _I'm really, really, really... going to win it!"_

...worth reminiscing.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She jerked her head to her side. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes. She bit her lip, fighting back her muffled sobs.

She could have sworn she had heard him. His voice was crisp, loud and clear. Determination and passion igniting into his tone, and she felt it.

She knew from the bottom of her heart that it was the person she was longing for years. She yearned for his ambitions. She yearned to hold his warm hands on hers. She yearned to wrap her arms around him. If only...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Two years. Two years of searching. Two years of longing.

Did it hurt? It did, but was it worth it.

She bit back her muffled sobs. Her arms wrapped around a certain circular object in her chest, hugging it with all her might.

Was he alive?

Why did she feel like this?

Out of all her friends, why did she only feel like this to him?

She didn't understand what was this feeling. Why did it hurt her? Why did it feel good? Why did it often bring a bitter-sweet smile on her face? She vigorously shook her head.

Why was she even like this?

She let out a cough, placing the light stone down on the night stand. She took a deep breath.

She was confused, but she knew she would solve the fragmented puzzle piece by piece and make it a whole again.

After all the hardships, the battles, the suffering and the waiting... it was all worth it in the end.

"I guess we're gonna return the light stone to the museum tomorrow?" Black asked, sitting beside his boss. His arm snaked its way around her shoulders, a grin appearing on his face. His eyes were fixed at the light stone. "P-Prez?"

White snapped out from her thoughts, blinking. She jerked her head to her left, meeting Black's gaze. Her cheeks flushed from their proximity. For how long was he beside her? "Y-Yeah?" She stuttered, hoping he wouldn't be worried. He had experienced enough pain, after all.

"You alright?" Black asked, concern lit up in his eyes.

"I'm fine." White reassured, smiling. She removed his arm on her shoulder, placing it on her waist. She pressed her face in his chest, her arms wrapping around his back, pulling him closer. "I'll be fine from now on..."

Black's heart thumped wildly. His cheeks started to increase its temperature. A smile slowly appeared on his lips. "I-I'm glad to hear that." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His lips brushed against her soft, brunette hair. He took a deep breath.

White's smile widened. She felt his heartbeat and his gentle breathing becoming synchronized. She yearned to be this close to him, to wrap her arms around him, and she would never let go. The struggles were tough and painful, but it didn't matter in the end.

He was home. He returned. That's what mattered most.

And she would never let them be apart ever again.

* * *

 **Okay, I swear I'll find time to update Lost Fragments. Been having writer's block lately. ^^'**


End file.
